Magi the Fantasy Story
by 4fireking
Summary: It was a time of kings and dungeons, of love and betrayal. A time when evil shrouds the lands and kings start to became very ill. To save these kings and this world, heroes must forge a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**_Magi The Fantasy Story _**

**_Arc 1: Sun of the Golden era _**

**_Chapter1:_ **Renovating Mist

There existed an empire ruled by the strong grip of capital. With royalty the descendants became weaker and weaker as they were swallowed by greed. The golden age came to an end as authority liberated people from the main capital.

The king was sitting in a chair much more exorbitant than any of the villagers could afford. He drank from grapes from the largest vineyard. The king had very bad manners. He raised his feet on the desk and tapped the dirt off it. Flecks of wood fell from the ceiling. Then he heard a knock on the door.

" Come in."

A young man no older than fifteen or sixteen wearing outer garments appeared. His garments consisted of a large rectangular piece of rough, heavy woolen material, crudely sewed together so that the front was unstitched and with two openings left for the arms. He wore sandals of leather worn to protect his feet from burning sand and dampness. He was holding a papyrus.

" Something for you to read," he said.

The very large man handed him the piece of paper. The man took one glance at it and slid the paper away.

" Don't waver negotiations to me. I don't negotiate with thee enemies. I only crush them all with my golden fists." The kind stood of his desk. His back hurt like a thousand needles.

" Is it your gout attacking up again?" the man asked.

" I'm just not feeling well from not eating anything. Give me something to drink."

In a large flask was Egyptian wine. The lowly servant poured the wine from the flask into a glass for the king. The king coughed so loud his voice sounded like a creature from the southern isle. The servant finished pouring the brandy and gave it to him.

" People were happy when they cultivated grapes as a relief. Now I'm happy and relived." The king poured the brandy so far down his throat the servant thought he would choke on it. As the king finished slurping down the last of the wine, he stood up and walked to his side desk. His mother's heirloom, a cartouche, he picked it up and tucked it in his pockets. " Am I a great king?" he asked.

" You're the most exalted of all the kings in all the kingdoms. You're the most ritzy, unchallenged, high commanding king anyone could ever wish for. Some say you're stoic but fair."

" Stoic but fair? What does that even mean?"

" I think it means you're tough to please but are chivalrous to all your people. There is talk about marriage."

" Yes, marriage?"

" They say you're going to be married to the most beautiful princess of the Eastern kingdom. They want to know what their princess is like."

" It is accustom that a royal family doesn't meet until the day before the wedding."

" It must be great your majestic. To be married soon."

" Save your sprawl for someone with ears that believe you. I don't care about the wedding. This betrothal has no implement for my reign. All I want is for sons to rule." The king poured another glass of wine into his cup and took a sip.

" What if your new wife only has daughters?"

" Pfffffftttt! What profanity is this? Only have daughters? I will have sons to rule this kingdom."

" But what if you were to only have daughters? Sweet daughters who speak ladylike and sew from dawn to dusk?"

" Then I'll have them executed. As well as any wife that gives me only daughters. A real queen gives her husband sons. What good would daughters be at ruling a kingdom."

" Yes, daughters would not suit you."

" If all you're here to do is give me one piece of parchment about a treaty, you're relieved of your duties."

" Yes sir."

King Juan was not a fathomable king. No one was allowed to question his authority, unless they wanted to be executed by him. Talking back to your king was considered a high act of treason. Being drunk in front of your king was a crime high enough for death. He might not kill you for being drunk. He might sever an arm, or a leg, or hold your tongue with hot metal as he cuts out your tongue.

The young boys name was Garland. Garland Pyran Tadeus. Garland wasn't the king's advisor, a guard, or even a chamber maid. Garland was a man who travailed lots of work for the king, like a slave, but with more care. As long as Garland poured King Juan his wine, told him jokes, and cleaned his palace, he would live another day.

Garland scrubbed the third floor of the palace. The floor was covered in dirt filled paw prints. The master had a love for exotic animals. He would order his scouts to mount up, ride out of the palace on camels, and bring him back any animal so he could keep them as pets. Garland thought it was wrong to keep animals as pets. If he kept talking the animals from their natural habitats, it was only imminent their species would vanquish; one at a time they wouldn't have any children to ensure their survival.

A caravan came to the palace with supplies**—**four camels and four riders**—**and wine singled for the king. It was at this time Garland's work brought him into the kitchen where he would tell the cooks what the king wanted for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

" He wants eggs, cuisine, fava beans, and bread made from the finest emmer wheat," Garland said.

" He wants the finest emmer wheat?" The cook asked. " He wants something to eat he can come in here and pick the ingredients himself."

From 12 noon till 2 P.M. Garland was free to do whatever he wished. Garland was more than a boy who did whatever people tell him. He had his own studies. The king was given books from the people in the caravan.

" Books?" He said uproariously. " What would a king need books? Are books going to tell me how to run my army? I run it the way I feel like, not by something as silly as books."

Garland took the books instead. Now he had five hundred books. Every book was piled on top of each other and looked like a giant mountain of books. Garland read two hours every day. He read everything from Math to Geography. Garland liked to think what it would be like if he was in command. He wouldn't let his kingdom strive in a desert kingdom. He would take the kingdom to the tropics of the southern isle. Garland's voice didn't have any significant voice to the kingdom.

After two Garland would polish all the kings cloaks, tunics, chainmail, sandals, fez, and rings. The only thing Garland wasn't allowed to polish was the king's crown. Without a crown a man believed he couldn't be king. Garland would stand by his king during dinner and poured in his glass. King Juan wouldn't have gout if he didn't eat and drink so much. Then Garland would prepare his pyjamas and lit a candle around the king while he slept to be sure no assassin would attack him in the night. Garland was nothing but a little puppy in a big palace. His cute puppy dog eyes and voluptuous lips was the only good thing he had in this palace.

One day a green mist surrounded the palace. No one could see in the mist. No caravan could give them food. No soldier could watch the palace, the fog was too thick. The king was catching every sickness. The flu, the chickenpox, Garland walked in the room and saw his king vomiting blood. They hired every medical doctor to come to the palace and give the king medicine. The king became so weak he couldn't even leave his bed. The king wasn't getting any better. Garland believed some of them were even trying to poison the king. He wrote numbers on soldiers and numbers on the medicine with chalk on their armor and chalk on their chalice. Twenty guards were written with chalk, the next day only five were not sick. The fifteen doctors were banished from the palace. But even with his doctors watching him every day the king wouldn't get any better.

Garland didn't know if he wanted the king to live or not. Tears wouldn't stop trickling from his eyes. King Juan was a terrible king. He was fat, a drunk, and dyslexic. But he also had a gregarious side to him. Why else would he ask Garland to accompany him in every journey he sailed in unless he liked his company. Garland didn't know what he was going to do.

A day came and things were looking worse. The doctors said Juan would not make it through the night. Then they heard a knock at the palace gates? Enemies? Without a king to command them they didn't know what to do. Then the wall exploded. All guards surrounded the gate. A bear crawled into the gate. On that bear's back was a little boy carrying a white staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Magi The Fantasy Story _**

**_Arc 1: Sun of the Golden Era _**

_**Chapter 2: **_War of Plague

The guards didn't know what the little boy was doing here. He looked like an exalted person. And why was he riding a bear? The boy jumped off the bear. He walked towards the front door of the castle. Guards quickly stomped in the front of the door and raised their spears.

" Wait." The guards stepped aside for the castle's doctor. He walked up to the little boy and kneeled down to shake his hand. " I'm glad you could make it."

" Who is this little boy?" A guard asked.

" His name is Rasheed," the doctor said. " he's my grandson."

" You never told us you have a grandchild, Gahiji?" Another guard said. Gahiji caressed the little boy's head. He stared at Gahiji emotionlessly. He almost looked like a giant doll the way Gahiji moved his head around. Gahiji put the boy down and he walked to the entrance of the castle.

Garland walked out of the entrance. He saw the little boy with the white staff. The boy passed him without a second glance. It wasn't the boy that startled Garland, but the green flakes of something that was almost a butterfly or a bird following him.

" _Why does this boy look like a mummified cat?" _

The boy walked into the castle. The guards gaze were cold. They didn't want a little kid in their castle running up to the king trying to heal him. Whether they liked it or not they could not interfere with whatever the king's doctors ordered. He pushed the king's chamber door open. Four doctors wearing white masks over their face were there. The boy saw King Juan for how he looked. His face was a bilious yellow. His hands were swollen; he couldn't even lift an axe with those plump and round fingers. He expectorate green spit from his lungs.

" _Rukh are swarming around this man. It's close to their time to return to the Earth." _The boy waited until his grandfather came. His grandfather talked to the doctors. As the king's advisor he could command them just like the king. " Please leave."

The doctor's took their surgical equipment away. They walked slowly out of the door and Gahiji locked the door. He didn't want them to see what his grandson could do. His Rukh surrounded King Juan. The boy wrote a rune on the king's stomach.

" No..." He was an oracular boy. He could prophesize future events in the lives of certain people. He was delegated to Gahiji for saving him. The boy could feel a dark ambience for the king. It overwhelmed him. " No..."

" That's enough." Gahiji grabbed his grandson's shoulders. He was out of breath. Gahiji didn't want him to overexert himself, or else his magoi would run out.

" I'm sorry. I cannot save this man." The boy walked away from his grandfather. His head rubbed against the top of the staff. " The man will die. Three days from now this disease will kill him."

" What caused this sickness. Was it the plague. Something the king drank? Do you know?"

" His sickness was caused by no disease. He was poisoned. Someone fed him seeds that can live inside a hosts body. Instead of plants they grow baleful smoke that creates a bacterium that will destroy his myocyte's. This fog is a catalyst that speeds the disease spreading through his body."

" I'll tell the doctors what you know. They'll be sure to make a cure for this."

" No normal cure can fix this seed. There's only one cure for it. But it is a place no Magi can go near."

" I will not do anything and let my king die. There must be a way."

" The only thing I can do for this king is stay here and use my magoi to stop the virus from killing him."

" No. You should go after the cure. I'll use my magoi to stop the virus from spreading any further."

" You can't. You're not a Magi like me. If you use the magoi it will shorten your lifespan."

" I can take it, Rasheed. Do whatever you need to get the cure is all that matters. If you need any reinforcements just ask me and I will send troops for you."

" You know I've never wanted any help from anyone. If I go I want just one person."

" One person? I don't know anyone who could help you by themselves."

" I want someone who was loyal to the king. Someone who could protect the king if anything went wrong. And someone who can ride a horse."

Gahiji understood what his grandson wanted. He needed someone like him. Someone who was brave, noble, and could understand what it was like to be different. And he didn't have to go far to find them. He opened his door and a boy fell from the door. Garland was sleuthing on their conversation. Gahiji was displeased with Garland, and Garland put on his best smile.

" Um...hi."


End file.
